The present disclosure relates to an alert method, and more particularly to a method for disambiguating alert sounds.
Sounds are used as alerts by various devices; alarms, smartphones, personal computers, smartwatches, etc. These sounds are perceived by the device user and anyone in their vicinity. Exemplary alert sounds include those indicative of “new e-mail,” “new instant message,” etc.